Final de la Carta Sellada
by Laue Quin
Summary: One Shot del la película de la Carta Sellada. POV Sakura. Es el momento de saber como se siente nuestra querida Sakura y como se le declara a Syaoran. (Es mi Primer intento por escribir, espero sus opiniones :) )


**Hola! Les presento mi primer fanfic, es un One Shot, con el POV de Sakura. :)**

**Espero que les guste y me cuenten su opinión.**

**Final de La Carta Sellada**

Apenas termino de crear una nueva carta Sakura, veo una esfera oscura envolver a la persona más importante para mí, sin pensarlo dos veces lo único que hago es gritar su nombre y esperar a que aún me reconozca.

- _Syaoran!_ -

No pasan ni dos segundos cuando lo escucho, y de forma automática mi corazón empieza a latir como nunca lo había hecho.

-_Qué bueno que llegue a tiempo… Parece que me quedaba algo de magia. Es natural que estés cansada porque usaste muchas cartas en un solo día._ -

Mientras lo escucho seguir preocupándose por mí, siento como poco a poco se me acumulan las lagrimas, solo quiero desear que todo esté bien, que él este bien; quiero creer que no está siendo rodeado por esa esfera y que mañana, que a pesar de todo, apenas amanezca él me siga queriendo.

En un intento por creer que todo es mentira, lo vuelvo a llamar.

-_Pero Syaoran…_ -

Una vez más soy interrumpida, y poco a poco las palabras se empiezan a atorar en mi garganta.

Cuando lo miro, veo en sus hermosos ojos color ámbar una mirada de esperanza, pero a su vez, veo pequeñas lagrimas acumularse. Sin embargo el sigue hablándome con una pequeña sonrisa como si no pasara nada, como si todo fuera a estar bien.

- _Aunque este sentimiento se pierda no importa que cosas suceda, te prometo que aun así te seguiré..._

Apenas él pronuncia la última palabra, se que todo ha llegado a su fin, la esfera oscura que lo envolvía desaparece y con ella todo lo que me importa.

Ya no puedo detener las lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas, es inútil tratar de tener un poco de esperanza y sobre todo, es doloroso saber que ya no me quiere, que ya no le importo.

Desesperada, lo único que hago es llamarlo: -_Syaoran no! _–

Cierro los ojos para evitar ver la realidad que se me pone al frente, una realidad que será de ahora en adelante mi presente y mi futuro, una realidad que no quiero vivir...

A lo lejos escucho algo salir de mi bolsillo derecho, es una carta… una carta Sakura. Se producen tres rayos blancos que atraviesan la torre del parque de diversiones en el que me encuentro, sin importar que suceda ya, sigo sin abrir los ojos, tengo miedo, tristeza, confusión, son tantos sentimientos que lo único que hago es llorar. Al fondo, la voz de una pequeña niña me dice – _No llores, todo está bien. _–

Poco a poco abro los ojos, aun con mi vista nublada por las lágrimas que aun no caen, giro un poco para mirarlo, estoy asustada, pero apenas alzo la mirada veo la carta Sakura, en ella se encuentra la niña que acabo de sellar junto con un corazón con alas, el mismo que apareció el día en que mi querido Syaoran iba a partir a Hong Kong... Lo tomo con mis manos. –_Es la carta… _-

Miro al frente y él se gira a mirarme, saco fuerzas de donde no tengo, agarro la carta como si de eso dependiera mi vida y sin importar lo que pase, se lo digo.

– _Sabes Syaoran, a decir verdad, no me importa lo que pienses ahora de mí, tú me gustas mucho Syaoran, siempre serás la persona más valiosa para mí._ –

Sé que él me está mirando, siento sus profunda mirada pero a la vez algo perdida sobre a mí, dejo salir las lagrimas que antes había retenido, ya no me interesa si me escucha llorar, si le parezco una niña, lo único que deseo que es con mis sollozos desaparezca el dolor que siento.

Después de un rato en silencio, alzo mi mirada, y me topo con unos ojos color chocolates que me miran con muchos sentimientos que no logro entender. Poco a poco veo una pequeña sonrisa aparecer en sus labios, una sonrisa sincera, de alegría quizás y con algo más.

Creyendo que no es verdad, aclaro mi vista y antes de yo decir algo, escucho las palabras más importantes para mí. –_ Para mí también, Sakura.-_

En ese momento todo el miedo que sentía desaparece, se que en mis ojos hay un brillo que solo él puede sacar, en mi estomago siento millones de mariposas revoloteando, quiero pellizcarme para confirmar que esto no es un sueño, una alucinación.

Lloro, pero ahora es de felicidad, es más que eso, solo quiero correr a su lado y sentirlo junto a mí. No me importa que pasa a mi alrededor, veo luz, afuera de la torre pero no quiero averiguarlo, simplemente con la emoción que me embargo decido acortar el espacio que nos separa.

– A_quí voy! –_

Syaoran me mira entre preocupado y feliz, noto sus mejillas coloreadas y sonrió pensando el lo lindo que se ve así.

Sin esperar mi reacción, lo único que me dice es:

- _Espera por favor, enseguida estaré contigo… _-

– _No quiero _– Le digo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces yo ya me encuentro saltando hacia sus brazos

– _Me encanta! _– grito antes de que él me reciba en los suyos.

No sé qué va a pasar de ahora en adelante, solo sé, que quiero estar a su lado.

Apenas él me tiene en sus brazos, me mira como si no hubiera mañana, por unos segundo me pierdo en ese color chocolate profundo, siendo su calor a través de mi cuerpo, una corriente eléctrica cruza toda mi espalda cuando me doy cuenta de que su mano es la que me sostiene, se que debo estar roja hasta las orejas, pero que importa, es él el que me abraza... Y con esta maravillosa sensación, un único pensamiento se me cruza por la cabeza "El no me dejara caer"...

Cuando termino de analizar lo que esa corta frase significa, rodeo su cuello con mis manos y con algo de timidez, lo acerco un poco mas a mí, y sin decir más palabras, cierro mis ojos; sé que los dos tenemos nuestras mejillas coloreadas con un lindo color rojo, pero poco a poco él va acortando la distancia entre los dos. Pasado un tiempo, bastante largo para mi, y sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se tensa bajo mis brazos por los nervios, decido que ya es hora de sentir sus labios en los míos.

Lo halo un poco hasta llegar a rozar nuestras narices, hasta sentir nuestro aliento mezclado. Sin abrir mis ojos, siento como Syaoran toma mi rostro en sus manos, está temblando, pero también noto una pequeña sonrisa... Y así, con la mayor delicadeza junta mis labios con los suyos, sin saber muy bien que hacer pero dejándome llevar, siento como cada una de mis terminaciones se agudizan, siento como si por primera vez en mucho tiempo encuentro paz y sobre todo siento como él me transmite en cada roce lo mucho que me quiere.

Olvido todo lo que hay afuera, a Tomoyo, Meiling, Touya, Yukito, Kero, Yue, mi papa. Olvido el festival y la obra, olvido mi edad y hasta mi nombre, lo único que está en mi mente en estos momentos es que deseo continuar con la persona que me sostiene y que me besa inocentemente.

Cuando el beso termina, nos miramos y sin decir nada, nos abrazamos más y sonreímos al mismo tiempo, con la promesa de que todo estará bien.


End file.
